


Steps

by darling_pet



Series: The Flash S05 Drabbles [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Laughter, Manicures & Pedicures, Movie Night, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: You, Caitlin, and Ralph will do anything to help Cisco get over Gypsy. It looks like you’ll be consulting a page from The Book of Ralph…





	Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Flash Drabble S05E02

Seeing Cisco like this is upsetting, quite frankly, and something needed to be done. After convening with Ralph and Caitlin, you three had decided on working your way through (most) of  _Ralph Dibny’s 27 Steps to Getting Over the Love of Your Life._

It’s “most” because not all the points on Ralph’s list can be completed in this timely manner. How would you ever find whatever and wherever a “corgi beach festival” is on such short notice?

And so, currently, you and your pals are attempting to combine two of the steps on the list:

_3\. Watch “Beaches” and paint your toe nails (pastels look best)_

_9\. Eat an entire pizza_

Caitlin’s living room coffee table is stacked with pizza boxes ready to be devoured while Beaches plays on the wall-mounted television. Cisco mindlessly chews on his slice of pizza while blankly watching the film. Caitlin comes back into the room with a toolkit and opens it to reveal an array of nail polish colours.

“Which one tickles your fancy, Cisco?” you ask.

“Black,” he responds in a monotone voice, “like my soul.” Caitlin directs a grimacing look at you from behind him and offers up some options.

“How about this one?” she says, pulling out a bottle of pastel blue liquid. “Frost loves… loved this one.”

“I guess,” Cisco says pathetically.  _Is there anything that will make him smile?_ You even take it upon yourself to be the one to paint his toenails. There wasn’t anything to worry about - Cisco probably had the best hygiene out of all of the Team Flash men.

“This looks so good on you,” you say as you begin painting, trying to sound cheery to boost his mood. Cisco makes a non-committal noise, but then something terrible and miraculous happens.

Ralph in all his carelessness, let his greasy slice of pizza slip out of his hand and onto your pant leg. In your shock, you flail and knock over not only the pastel blue bottle but also Caitlin’s pink bottle she was using for herself.

Both you and Caitlin shriek in unison, “Are you kidding me?!”

“I told you goat yoga would have been less trouble,” Ralph puts up his hands in defence, “Plus those wittle goat faces!”

You weren’t looking at Cisco in that moment, but you know you heard him give a small snort of laughter. Of course, he tries to cover it, looking emotionless again. You let it go, though. It was a little reaction, but it was the start he needed.


End file.
